


Two types of people

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Roger is an idiot but so is Rafa, so it's a match.





	Two types of people

_"There are only two types of people", he said, his hands curled around the steering wheel while the rain hit the roof of the car, "those that are only noticed when they come and slowly become forgotten afterwards and those that are forgotten until they go with a bang."_   
_The younger man shook his head and felt the cold creeping into the inner space, soaking the passenger seat._   
_"I not think is that easy."_   
_The driver let out a chuckle and turned his head slightly, a thoughtful look defacing his lineaments._   
_Then, he placed his gaze back to the road and his voice sounded strangled when he spoke again, "No, it isn't. Because you're neither of these two."_

Roger could feel Rafa's dark eyes lingering on him, studying him from the passenger seat but he kept his gaze attached to the heavy drops that hit the road and gave him the feel of rather driving a boat than a car.  
Having the Spaniard this close again evoked feelings in his stomach that he should have expected but still wasn't prepared for.  
It had been been a while since he had seen Rafa the last time and even though the memory of that evening in Mid-July still haunted his dreams, he had somehow forgotten of the way his whole body tensed when the Majorcan was close.  
What he could not forget were the pleading sounds that had dropped from Rafa's lips and he could still taste his lips against his.  
Roger hadn't found proper sleep since then.  
Sure, Wimbledon hadn't actually been the last time that they had seen each other but it felt like it was. All the other times, Rafa had strictly avoided his gaze and hadn't showed up for a shared training session either.

But now he had the undivided attention of the Spaniard and he felt his skin itching at the thought.  
It was far too cold in the car and Rafa wasn't even wearing a jacket, just one of his thin Nike shirts and Roger would have called him out for being this irresponsible one day before the start of the US Open.  
However, he of course kept his mouth shut and tried to remember why he had thought it would be a good idea to force Rafa to come with him.  
The initial idea had been that if he only managed to get them into a situation where neither of them could run off, they'd figure things out easily.  
So he had told the Spaniard something about a charity event outside of New York and even though he had seen the doubt in Rafa's eyes, the Majorcan had eventually slipped onto the seat next to him.  
It hadn't taken him long to figure out that there was no charity event, that Roger didn't even know _where_ he was driving and one hour later, they had only exchanged a few sentences and Roger had lost the orientation.  
"Roger...", Rafa eventually started and from the tone of his voice, the Swiss was sure that he had drawn in his bottom lip pensively.  
"We'll be back at your hotel soon, I'm sure."  
Rafa shifted in his seat and was now leaning against the window with the back of his head, his eyes still fixed on Roger.  
"Is not... What is this about, Rogelio?"  
His voice was barely more than a whisper and if the sound of gnashing teeth was any indicator, Rafa was freezing.  
This caused Roger to finally tear his gaze away from the road and look at the Spaniard that spent 90% of his time under the Majorcan sun in Manacor.  
Rafa was looking miserable, with dark circles under his eyes and his black locks sticking to his head and yet, he looked so _precious_ , so _tiny_ with his feet drawn in on the seat to save some warmth.  
Roger took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh.  
"It's nothing. I'll drive you back to your hotel and seen we'll see each other at the semifinals, yeah?"  
He tried to sound jokingly but knew that he wasn't able to keep the bitterness and disappointed out of his voice.  
Rafa remained silent for a few seconds and then, "Is this about us, Roger?"  
The Swiss almost let out a snort at that because _really_ , how could this be _not_ about them?  
How could _anything_ not be about the feeling of Rafa's body pressed agains his, about promising words whispered in the dark that none of them would be able to keep?  
Roger nearly jumped when he felt Rafa's cold hand against his thigh, forcing him to look at the Spaniard agin.  
"Roger, you are OK, no?"  
This time, the Swiss couldn't hold back the snort and Rafa flinched.  
"How could I be okay, Rafa? You don't talk to me, you avoid me whenever you can and we haven't worked out together in weeks", he was talking too fast and letting no time to breath, "and all that because _what_? Because you slept with me and now regret it so much that we can't even be friends anymore?"  
Rafa drew in a sharp breath and a second later, the hand was gone from his leg.  
"Stop the car."  
"What?!"  
"Stop the car, now, Roger."  
The Swiss hit the brakes abruptly and turned his head, "What? You're going to walk the way or what?"  
Rafa didn't say anything, instead his gaze wandered over Roger's face, inch by inch, as if he was searching for something in the lines around his eyes and mouth that had become even deeper during the last weeks.  
"What type I am?"  
"What?", Roger replied in confusion but then remembered what he had said earlier.

" _There are only two types of people. Those that are only noticed when they come and slowly become forgotten afterwards and those that are forgotten until they go with a bang."_  
"I not think is that easy."  
"No, it isn't. Because you're neither of these two."

He studied Rafa's face, the darkness under his eyes, the exhaustion showing at the corners of his mouth, the trembling of his blue lips.  
"I would never forget you", he eventually breathed out and his breath looked like smoke in the cold air, "and I knew it from the moment you stepped foot on a Grand Slam court."  
The corners of Rafa's mouth were twitching now and Roger frowned but before he could say anything, a wide smile split the Spaniard's face apart.  
Rafa had to bite his lip to be able to speak when he eventually shook his head in disbelief, "We two idiots, no? Big idiots."  
He let out a soft chuckle that made Roger realize just how long he hadn't heard that glorious sound and a warmth started to form in his chest.  
"I not talk to you because I as afraid, Rogelio."  
"Afraid of what?"  
Rafa reached out a hand to carefully intertwine their fingers before he answered.  
"That is just a - _how you say?_ \- one time thing for you."  
"A One Night Stand?", Roger asked in disbelief.  
"Sí", Rafa nodded, "One Night Stand. I could not stand that, no?"  
"Why?", Roger whispered and Rafa lowered his gaze sheepishly.  
"You know, Roger."  
Now it was the Swiss' turn to let out a soft chuckle, increasing the pressure on their intertwined hand, "Say it."  
"Porque...", Rafa whispered quietly, "I in love with you."  
Roger closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, "God, Rafa, why didn't you _say_  anything?"  
"Why not you?"  
When Roger opened his eyes again, Rafa's face was only a few centimeters from his and the grin he had missed so much was right in front of him.  
"We are idiots, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> We all need more fedal in our lives and I've taken those first lines from my Poetry Book that will be published soon.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and it would mean a lot to me if you let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> :)


End file.
